¡Aburrimiento mortal!
by Didax
Summary: Todos, el grupo de Sesshomaru y el de Inuyasha se encuentran un poco cansados debido a todos los problemas que trae la perla de Shikon, y verdaderamente el poderoso Naraku no es una excepción.


Bueeno espero que les guste este nuevo fic, y pues el título muestra mi condición actual en estas vacaciones xD

* * *

Existían señales de que todo pronto iba a terminar. El último fragmento de la perla había sido encontrado, así que Naraku no tenía tiempo que perder para hacerse con los restantes, cuya ubicación ya le era conocida.

Ambos grupos, el de Inuyasha y el de Sesshomaru, tenían el mismo objetivo: encontrar y derrotar a su muy odiado enemigo. Lo cual no resultaba precisamente una tarea fácil, ya que desde que aquel demonio absorbió a Moryoumaru, al niño, y por consiguiente al fuyoheki, su presencia demoníaca había desaparecido.

¡Sucedían tantas cosas que les retrasaban en sus metas, pero que al mismo tiempo los ayudaba a llegar a ellas!

Por ejemplo, cuando Shippo se metió en problemas, se toparon con una rara espada que era capaz de robar la energía, llamada Dakki. Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces y decidió que le quería otorgar esa capacidad a Tetsusaiga, y de ahí nació "Ryuurin no Tetsusaiga".

— ¡Feh! ¿En dónde se encontrará ese maldito de Naraku? — preguntaba en voz alta Inuyasha, mientras hacían todo lo posible por hallar su paradero.

— ¡Ah, ni idea! Tampoco puedo percibir nada de la perla. — suspiró Kagome, medio desesperada.

"!No es justo que esto esté pasando justamente ahora, que van a comenzar los exámenes de admisión!", pensaba la sacerdotisa.

— En cualquier momento se mostrará, ya que necesita los fragmentos de Kohaku y de Koga, ahí tendremos que acabar con él. — sentenció Miroku.

Con esas palabras reanudaron su camino, lanzando suspiros de vez en cuando.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru y los suyos se encontraban admirando la reciente técnica adquirida por Tenseiga: Meido Zangetsuha. Era muy poderosa, aunque todavía había que perfeccionarla para que alcanzase el límite de su poder. No tenían ni idea de las cosas por las que tendrían que pasar para lograrlo, ¡y ni siquiera en su totalidad!

— Amo bonito, no hay duda de que usted será el que derrote con el tonto de Naraku, ya que es el más hábil de entre todos sus perseguidores, no, más bien, el más fuerte de toodos los demonios y no hay que olvidar que…

El sonido de una piedra impactando contra la cabeza de Jaken fue lo único que se escuchó a continuación.

— Cállate, Jaken, o te mataré. — dijo Sesshomaru, y en sus ojos ámbar se podía apreciar su determinación.

— ¡Hai! ¡Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama! — respondió el pequeño youkai, inclinándose en una postura de sumisión absoluta.

— Creo que va a tener que dejar de hacer comentarios, Jaken-sama, ¡porque Sesshomaru-sama está de tan mal humor que podría matarlo! — dijo Rin, inocente, sin saber que las intenciones del guapo youkai no cambiarían ni aunque se encontrara contento.

— Haz silencio, niña, tú no puedes comprender nada…

En esta ocasión no fue interrumpido por ninguna piedra, sino como se encontraba en medio del camino de su amo, el poderoso mononoke no tuvo más remedio que pasar sobre él, dejándolo sin más aire para hablar.

— Andando.

Mientras tanto, en su castillo, Naraku no paraba de estornudar. ¿Acaso tantas personas podían estar hablando de él al mismo tiempo?

No sabía si sentirse molesto o halagado por todo el tiempo que al parecer le dedicaban sus enemigos.

Tenía que admitir que se sentía aburrido. Ahora que Kagura había muerto, ya no podía recrearse estrujando su corazçon malvadamente. A ver, ¿qué había hecho y qu le faltaba por hacer?

√ Matar a Kagura: listo.

√ Conseguir el último fragmento: listo.

**X **Eliminar a Kikyo: mejor todavía no. Si lo hacía, quedaría mortalmente aburrido, sin nada ni nadie en qué pensar.

√ Descansar: eso era prácticamente lo único que hacía.

**X **Intentar que Kohaku le obedeciese alguna vez en su vida cuando le ordenara que matara a Rin o a su hermana: casi imposible, nunca le haría caso.

**X **Dar vida a más extensiones suyas: El último era Byakuya y así se quedaría. Además, cada vez salían más raritos, o se enamoraban de sus enemigos… Al final acababan metiéndose en muchos problemas. (Es un poco triste reproducirte asexualmente ya que nadie quiere estar contigo).

**X ** Secuestrar a Rin por enésima vez: Eso estaba bien. Además, tendría algo de compañía por un rato.

**X **Dar un paseo malvado: ¡Perfecto! Como poseía el fuyoheki, si era precavido con suerte nadie lo molestaría.

Optó por lo último, salió de donde estaba y se dispuso a dar una vuelta.

No podía apreciar bien el paisaje que le rodeaba, ya que a su paso las flores se marchitaban y todo lo que tenía vida y color lo perdía al instante, así que no tenía más opción que entregarse por completo a sus pensamientos.

En el camino se topó con Rin, quien al parecer buscaba algo para comer, con Ah-Un como única compañía.

— ¡KYAAAA! — gritó la pequeña, presa del pánico. Intentó huir montada sobre el lomo del dragón pero Naraku fue más rápido y la atrapó antes de que lo lograra. Con su miasma fue capaz de inmovilizar al youkai, al menos momentáneamente.

— ¡Suéltame…! ¡Sesshomaru-sama!

— Haz silencio de una vez, o acabaré contigo. — dijo el malvado hanyou con voz grave.

A Rin esta peculiar frase le resultó familiar, así que decidió obedecer. "Sesshomaru-sama vendrá a rescatarme, lo sé", pensaba.

Ella sí quería seguir las órdenes de no hacer ruido, mas su estómago no, al parecer. Verdaderamente tenía mucho hambre así que no podía evitarlo.

—… ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó Naraku, a lo que la niña asintió.— Busquemos algo, entonces.

Rin estaba bastante consternada con respecto a la amabilidad del demonio. ¿No se suponía acaso que era malo y cruel? Quizá se sentía demasiado solo, así que lo más probable era que no le haría ningún daño.

El mononoke señaló un peral que se hallaba a pocos metros de distancia.

— A…¡Arigato! — dijo, un tanto indecisa. Se acercó a ellas y comenzó a comer ávidamente. ¡Cuánta hambre tenía! — ¿No quieres una?

— No. Oye, ¿por cuánto tiempo piensas acompañar a Sesshomaru?

— ¡Estaremos juntos para siempre! — respondió Rin, con la vista fijada en el cielo.

— Se acerca.

Después de decir ésto, Naraku desapareció entre las sombras.

Se había hecho tarde ya, y como la niña no regresaba, Sesshomaru pensó que le podía haber pasado algo y fue directamente en su búsqueda. Jaken lo acompañaba, y teniendo un presentimiento, sacó el trozo de cristal de Gakusanjin. ¡La energía en él había desaparecido!

— Etto… ¡Amo bonito, al parecer Rin se encuentra con aquel demonio!

Rápidamente llegaron al lugar, pero sólo encontraron a la humana que corría hacia ellos con una expresión de alegría en el rostro.

— Se ha ido.

— ¡Pero que cobarde es! Si no se quería enfrentar al amito bonito entonces ¿para qué secuestró a Rin?

— Vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. — ordenó el youkai de cabellos plateados, visiblemente molesto.

Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo nocturno, así que Rin formalizó el deseo que le había comentado a Naraku momentos antes. "Deseo estar con Sesshomaru-sama para siempre", se dijo a sí misma, cerrando los ojos.

— Rin, no te quedes atrás.

— ¡Hai!

— Naraku, ¿En dónde te escondes, maldito? — gritó Inuyasha, sin poder contener su frustración.

— ¡Osuwari! Gomen ne, Inuyasha, pero tienes que aprender a controlarte. — dijo Kagome, mientras sacaba de su gran bolso obentos y otra clase de comida— ¡Ven, vamos a comer!

Con aquella frase el grupo entero se puso contento, ya que al fin podrían descansar un rato, sin el Inuyoukai apresurándolos a cada momento.

Apenas llegó a su castillo, Naraku volvió a estornudar. ¿Acaso algún día dejarían de hablar tanto de él?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :D Bueno, lo puse en esta sección Sessho/Rin ya que es mi zona de confort xD comenteen! :3


End file.
